Finale
by Runo Cartwright
Summary: AU. Bulma siempre aspiró a la libertad, a pesar de lo retrógrada de la vida en la cuna aristocrática. Cautiva, al ser una hija ilegítima, decide escapar por sus propios medios, mas es secuestrada y llevada hasta los pies de un orgulloso estafador que no dudará en matarla si se atreve a desear el abandonar su mansión.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer** **—** Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece, es propiedad de Akira Toriyama.

 **Advertencia** **—** Este fic dará a lugar a temas muy fuertes, por lo que sugiero discreción en capítulos futuros.

* * *

 _ **Finale**_

? — Prólogo

* * *

Caminaba, impaciente, buscando una forma de huir de aquél gran salón donde se encontraba prisionera. Acababa de comenzar una fiesta, a la cual habían sido invitadas todas las familias más influyentes de la capital Oeste. Por supuesto, la suya no iba a ser la excepción.

Fue obligada a ir, a pesar de que las mujeres no podían asistir a dichos eventos sin ser acompañadas por sus maridos o prometidos.

Le extrañó que su padre irrumpiera ese día en su habitación, con un bello vestido de seda turquesa muy recatado y elegante, como no había visto otro en su vida.

Le sorprendió aún más, cuando besó su mano antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí, para permitirle cambiar su desgastado atuendo más cómodamente.

Le dijo "serás la invitada de honor esta vez". Y se marchó.

Sí, la situación de Bulma Brief era complicada.

Hija del científico más famoso de la época, poseedor de una de las fortunas más grandes de todo el país, y la ama de llaves de la esposa de éste. Una bastarda ilegítima, la cual su madre abandonó en el umbral de la mansión al ser despedida por la señora Brief. Siempre pensó que la mujer de rostro desconocido lo hizo creyendo que sería lo mejor para su retoño, pero simplemente no fue así.

Su padre aceptó a regañadientes la tarea que, para la época retrógrada en la que le tocó nacer, no le correspondía. Nada más por el deseo (o quizás fetiche) de su cuernuda esposa, que deseaba tener una hija pero no podía concebir, la bebé nombrada Bulma fue aceptada por la familia.

Era bien sabido por toda la capital que la mujer no amaba a la pequeña de cabellos turquesa. A medida que fue creciendo, y que sus facciones de bebé e infante fueron desapareciendo, la realidad se mostraba frente a los ojos de los Brief. Esa niña no poseía ningún rasgo de su padre, y obviamente tampoco de su "madre".

La aristocracia y la plebe no tardaron en sacar sus propias conclusiones, dejando el honor del escudo Brief por los suelos.

A medida que crecía, todo empeoraba. Su madre constantemente le levantaba la mano, tratando de descargar su furia contra el fruto de la pasión desmedida de su marido, le gritaba qué de cosas, y la encerraba en su cuarto por días.

A veces las criadas, apenadas, colaban por debajo de su puerta unos pedazos de pan. Lamentablemente, nunca era capaz de comerlos, puesto que la deshidratación que sufría se lo impedía.

Así pasaron los años, escondida bajo las cuatro paredes de la injusta sociedad en la que su vida se veía sumergida.

Ella formó su carácter, aunque escondido en lo más recóndito de sus ser. Su cuerpo cambió: se convirtió en mujer. Se había llenado de curvas, de hoyuelos, de pequeños lunares. Su rostro se había alargado, lo notaba a pesar de los años que llevaba sin mirarse frente a un espejo.

Y, bueno.

Lo único que quería era huir de allí.

Y esta estúpida fiesta era la oportunidad que Bulma había estado esperando toda su vida.

Recorrió, por ya novena vez en aquella noche, el amplio salón de una familia equis que no conocía. Las ventanas estaban seguras y no pretendía causar un escándalo al romperlas. Las puertas estaban vigiladas por guardias, quiénes obviamente no la dejarían irse hasta que la fiesta llegara a su fin. Se estaba quedando sin opción alguna, ¿acaso notarían su ausencia si iba al baño y se escapaba por alguna pequeña ventanilla?

— Padre, ¿hay cuarto de baño en este lugar? — trató de sonar lo menos sospechosa posible con aquella pregunta. Observó la reacción del hombre por el rabillo del ojo.

— Una dama no va al baño en la mitad de una fiesta — declaró tajante.

Puso los ojos en blanco, no sabiendo qué hacer.

En todo caso, ¿qué más daba? Iba a escaparse, no era como si tuviera que pedir permiso para eso.

Se dijo a sí misma que todo iba a estar bien, y en vez de optar por la nada glamorosa huída desde el baño, decidió persuadir a uno de los guardias para que la dejara salir.

Avanzó con paso seguro, moviendo elegantemente su esbelta figura. Mientras más se acercaba a la mole que impedía la salida del gentío, más se arrepentía de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

El hombre de robusta figura y tosca mirada la observó con ojos inquisitivos.

— ¿Qué desea, señorita?

Ella tragó saliva.

— Me gustaría tomar algo de aire fresco. Estos lugares llenos de gente no me dejan respirar — exclamó, soltando una suave risita.

El guardia enarcó una ceja.

— ¿Cuántos años tiene usted?

Se dio una palmada mental al recordar que las mujeres solteras menores de edad necesitaban autorización para salir de una fiesta.

¿Cómo podía ser tan estúpida?

—Veinte años, caballero.

La miró de arriba abajo. Su figura aparentaba edad, pero su rostro en absoluto.

— ¿Está segura? Preferiría llamar a su padre para que le permitiera.

La consciencia de Bulma gritó: ¡Alerta! Esto no estaba yendo de la forma en que la adolescente quería.

— Oh, señor, no creo que sea necesario. Sólo será por unos minutos y, ya sabe, no creo que le agrade que ésta bella señorita se desmaye porque usted no la dejó salir. Eso causaría un revuelo mayor.

El robusto hombre la miró dubitativo por unos segundos, pero terminó por suspirar y abrir la puerta cuidadosamente, como si de un secreto se tratase.

— Vuelva pronto, señorita.

Con ese pensamiento absolutamente descartado de su mente, Bulma Brief por fin pudo salir a hurtadillas de toda esa pesadilla que llamaban comúnmente oligarquía.

Se quitó sus tacones, y comenzó a correr hacia su destino, su libertad.

Después de todo este tiempo encerrada, por fin podría vivir su vida como siempre quiso hacerlo.

O eso fue lo que creyó, hasta que vio aquél auto pasar a toda velocidad delante ella.

En ese momento, algo en su cabeza le dijo que debía seguir su camino, que no se detuviera, que algo malo iba a pasar; mas la sorpresa le ganó y detuvo su carrera para observar al impertinente hombre que manejaba esa máquina.

Su ceño cambió drásticamente al ver que el auto se detenía frente a su figura y la puerta del acompañante se abría lentamente. Retrocedió, espantada, buscando un lugar adónde huir, pero en cuanto lo hizo, sintió una presencia tras ella, quién tapó su boca con un trapo empapado de un líquido sin olor que hizo que su cabeza diera vueltas, hasta desmayarse por completo.

Y, lo último que pudo recordar antes de sucumbir en los brazos de su captor, fueron las palabras que su madre le dedicó al abandonar la mansión aquella tarde.

— Espero que disfrutes tu primer gran _vals_.


	2. I — Sin salida

**Disclaimer—** Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece, es propiedad de Akira Toriyama.

 **Advertencia—** Lenguaje vulgar, violencia y violación no explícita.

 **Notas—** Esta historia está ambientada entre mitad y finales del sigo XIX y principios del siglo XX, y me baso en las costumbres de la aristocracia y oligarquía chilena de la época. (Sólo costumbres y sociedad, no aplicaré conceptos de política y economía, o por lo menos no en capítulos futuros)

Además, quiero aclarar que el personaje de Vegeta está algo OOC respecto a la saga Super, debido a que yo actualmente no la estoy mirando y, por lo tanto, me estoy basando en la personalidad que Vegeta tenía en la saga Saiyajin y la saga de Freezer, la cual es la que mejor conozco y la que se adapta más a la trama de esta historia.

Reitero, por si las dudas, de que si son personas sensibles respecto a las violaciones, tengan discreción al leer este capítulo.

Sin más, espero que disfruten la lectura, ¡y muchas gracias por el recibimiento que me han dado en el fandom! Espero tener tiempo pronto para poder contestar sus reviews.

* * *

 _ **Finale**_

I — Sin salida

* * *

Lo primero que pudo escuchar al momento de recuperar su consciencia, fueron dos voces. Masculinas. De tono bastante profundo y áspero, otra especialmente tosca. Uno de ellos hablaba y reía de forma estrepitosa, mientras el otro se limitaba a responder con breves gruñidos o violentos "Cállate".

Gimió, tratando de mover su cuerpo. Se sintió pesada y agotada. Movió sus dedos uno por uno, mas la totalidad de su brazo no recibía respuesta. Entreabrió los ojos, intentando de ubicarse en la situación que se encontraba.

De lo que había acontecido antes de despertar, sólo vagos fragmentos venían a su mente. Recordaba la fiesta, los reclamos de su padre y el sabor del ponche de vino blanco y fresas.

Recordaba su oportunidad de escapar y el rostro paternal del guardia que custodiaba la salida de la imponente mansión. Recordaba haber saboreado la libertad por algunos segundos.

Hasta que estos malditos volvieron a arrebatársela.

Atinó a gritar, a usar las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban para resistirse a aquél horroroso acto, mas ninguno de sus miembros respondía. Podía escucharse a sí misma sollozar, pero del gran alarido que juró haber soltado, no quedaba ni rastro.

Estaba maniatada y pobremente amordazada, y pudo notar que parte de su vestido se había rasgado, probablemente en el forcejeo inconsciente que su cuerpo trató de imponer para resistirse a ese secuestro.

Había leído cuando era más pequeña sobre los bandidos de mujeres. Bestias que las raptaban y posteriormente vendían como si trozos de carne se tratasen, para posteriormente ser usadas como meretrices o directamente prostitutas. Nunca con ningún otro fin.

Y allí estaba ella, incapaz de defenderse de esos hombres. Sola, como nunca antes se sintió en el encierro eterno que le propiciaba su familia.

— De verdad que hemos tenido suerte con esta mocosa, mi Señor — exclamó soltando una risa sonora uno de ellos—, nos darán mucho dinero por la exótica belleza que posee.

— No pienso venderla — contestó el otro, cortante.

El primero soltó un hondo y estrepitoso resoplido.

— ¡Ah! Así que de eso se trataba. Una belleza tan singular sólo puede ser digna de recibir órdenes de mi Señor.

El aludido calló, mas el insistente delincuente continuó con su disque-monólogo.

— Podría decirse que la atrapaste en buen momento, con ese escote y la delicada tela de su vestido — comentó —, ¿está seguro de que esta zorra no es una prostituta?

— No — gruñó.

— ¡Entonces estaba buscando que la violaran!

Y soltó una carcajada.

La joven de cabellos turquesa abrió los ojos espantada. Era absolutamente lo que había pensado. No. _Peor_. La aprisionarían como esclava sexual, y la matarían cuando su juventud y belleza se hubiera terminado. Ese tipo de crímenes eran comunes en la Capital del Oeste, sobre todo hacia la gente de la plebe. Nunca le tomó el peso a ese tipo de acciones, su padre le mencionó cuando aún no yacía encerrada en su habitación, que la muerte del pueblo sólo era el acto de Dios limpiando la escoria. La aristocracia no era el pueblo. Nunca se había hablado de un crimen de esos viniendo de la alta burguesía.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, tratando en vano de despertar de esta pesadilla que la atormentaba, como si aún se encontrase en la mansión Brief.

— Ayúden...me... —musitó, a través de la banda que cubría su boca.

— Vaya, parece que su postre se ha despertado — el conductor del vehículo giró la cabeza para encontrarse con el cuerpo de la prisionera. Era calvo, de ojos azabache y poseía un largo bigote que llegaba casi hasta su mentón; sus facciones eran toscas y daba una vaga sensación a juventud en su postura al conducir —, qué tal, putita.

— Por...f-avor...

En su estado, no le quedaba más opción que suplicar por su vida. Por su integridad. Por eso tan valioso para la clase alta que era la virginidad de una menor de edad. No quería deshonrar familia, no más de lo que ya lo había hecho.

— No tienes donde huir — declaró el mismo, y rió. Una carcajada cargada de maldad, de que no volvería a ver el cielo azul y la libertad que tanto añoraba jamás en su vida.

Pudo escuchar como algo en su interior se rompía en mil pedazos.

— Hijos...de perra — susurró.

— No tan perra como lo serás tú en poco tiempo.

Y, por fin, pudo ser consciente del rostro de la segunda persona que iba en la parte delantera del auto.

De mirada severa y poco confiable, sus rasgados ojos de tono oscuro recorrían su cuerpo de arriba a abajo. Su cabello, de un castaño casi negro y en punta, era para ella algo desconocido y que le intrigaba. Tenía la apariencia perfecta de un tirano, de un maldito que no se inmutaría al quitarle la vida a alguien.

— ¡¿Quién eres?! — exclamó, quién sabe cómo, encarando al desgraciado que la había privado de su más profundo deseo.

Lo único que escuchó como respuesta, fue la sonora bofetada que recibió en la mejilla izquierda.

Ardía. Quería llorar.

— No te di permiso de hablar — gritó —, maldita mujer insolente.

— ¡Vaya, provocaste que mi Señor levantara la voz — exclamó anonadado su acompañante —, no me explico cómo es que todavía sigues viva!

— Cállate de una puta vez, Nappa. Detente en este descampado.

— A sus órdenes, mi Señor.

El nudo que Bulma tenía en la garganta desde el momento en que despertó, se volvió cada vez más grande a medida que sentía cómo se acercaban al lugar que ese tipo había ordenado. Sabía lo que estaba por pasar y de ninguna forma se daría por vencida ante él. Lucharía hasta que ya no tuviera fuerzas para volver a moverse.

La máquina aparcó segundos después, y el motor se detuvo súbitamente. Bulma ya no sabía qué más hacer.

Escuchó la puerta del chofer abrirse y, posteriormente, la del acompañante. Ella sería la próxima en bajar del vehículo.

El hombre de bigote abrió su puerta, y ella con la fuerza que había reunido, retrocedió hasta el otro extremo de la cabina. A éste no le quedó otra opción que ingresar al automóvil y sacar a la peliturquesa a rastras, mientras ella forcejeaba con sus piernas y gritaba por ayuda.

La arrojó al frío suelo, frente a los pies del maldito que le había hecho todo esto. Su pose imponente la hacía encogerse en lo más mínimo de su humanidad. Miró de reojo su rostro, serio e imperturbable, esperando a que dijera algo por la lucha que había tenido con su — presumió —, mayordomo.

La banda alrededor de su boca, finalmente cedió, dejándola libre de hablar correctamente.

— ¿Quién eres? — preguntó.

— Qué mujer más ingenua — escupió —. No eres digna de saber mi nombre. Una maldita puta como tú no tiene el derecho a nada más que cumplir órdenes.

— Desgraciado...

Su captor volvió a levantar su mano para golpearla, pero se detuvo a mitad de camino. Meneó la cabeza un par de veces y volvió la vista hacia la muchacha arrodilla ante él.

— Vete, Nappa. Vuelve en una hora. Voy a encargarme de esta sabandija.

— Pobre chiquilla, ser violada aquí, donde todos pueden verla...es una pena — rió —, está bien, mi Señor, con su permiso, iré al bar de camino a la mansión.

— Haz lo que quieras, pero más te vale volver capacitado para llevar a esta zorra, probablemente inconsciente.

— Sus deseos son órdenes — y sin más, el mayordomo subió al auto y segundos después, desapareció tras la niebla nocturna.

Después de eso, silencio. El viento otoñal de la noche la hacía temblar. Estaba aterrada y no sabía qué hacer; intentar escapar sería suicidio, veía sobresalir el mango de un arma de fuego bajo el cinturón del hombre.

Qué más daba. No tenía opción.

— No creas que no voy a resistirme — amenazó la chiquilla —, maldito imbécil.

Éste la miró asqueado.

— Eres una mujer escandalosa y testaruda — objetó —, ya veo por qué los patéticos de tus padres me pidieron _este_ favor.

El semblante de Bulma se quebró por un momento.

— ¿Qué...dijiste?

El aludido carcajeó. No era una risa permisiva. Era cruel, malvada, orgullosa.

— Lo que escuchaste, mujer — volvió a reír —, tus padres me pagaron _una buena_ por deshacerme de ciertos "problemas".

La joven sufrió un largo tambaleo y lágrimas de rabia e impotencia inundaron sus ojos.

— Imposible. ¡Estás mintiendo!

— ¿Estás segura? A mí me parece que no. ¿O es que quizás no quieres pensar en esa terrible posibilidad?

Al escuchar aquello, no supo qué decir. Pero de cierta forma tenía sentido.

Era hija ilegítima, su familia la deseaba muerta y venderla a ese desgraciado probablemente no fuera una tarea que les requiriera mucho esfuerzo. Para evitar que su existencia les causara más problemas, decidieron entregarla como si fuera un objeto a aquél bandido: el vestido, la fiesta, la primera demostración de cariño que había recibido en su vida por parte de su padre...todo era parte del plan.

Y ella había caído en él, a pesar de todas las advertencias que su consciencia le dio. Aún con todo el daño que le causaron esas dos personas, los amaba profundamente, y una parte de la pequeña Bulma que todavía vivía, quería creer que todo sería distinto desde ese momento. Que serían la familia que ella siempre soñó.

Y ellos la traicionaron.

— Maldita sea... — apretó los puños y los golpeó contra el suelo, con tanta fuerza que espesa sangre comenzó a brotar desde sus nudillos —, ¡Maldita sea!

— Déjame decirte que la idea inicial era matarte allí, en la fiesta — rodó los ojos —, pero la verdad es que hace mucho tiempo que no consigo a una buena puta de bolsillo.

— Eres un monstruo — exclamó ella —, ¡aléjate de mí! ¡no dejaré que me toques!

— Es una molestia de tu parte el tratar de resistirte cuando sabes que el resultado será inevitable.

Se acercó a ella y la tomó del pelo. Con lo que parecía ser el mínimo de su fuerza, la elevó hasta levantarla del suelo donde se encontraba postrada. Ella forcejeó adolorida, a pesar de aún encontrarse atada de manos. El muy maldito ni siquiera se inmutaba por las patadas que dirigía hasta su torso.

— No tienes donde ir. Resígnate y todo será más llevadero para ti — dijo, acercándose a los labios de la joven —, o menos doloroso.

Cerró los ojos. No quería esto. Quería volver a su maldito encierro, donde estaba segura. Quería soportar la calidez de los veranos y el frío de los inviernos. Quería ver caer las hojas en otoño y florecer el paisaje en primavera. Quería todo menos esto.

Y lloró, consciente de que se había prometido que no lo volvería a hacer jamás. Dejó que las lágrimas que llevaba aguantando durante años, salieran. Por su miserable vida, por la traición de sus padres, por su futuro siendo la prostituta personal de ese hombre.

El mismo que ahora la empotraba contra el vehículo. El mismo que frotaba su miembro contra su entrepierna. El mismo que, poco a poco, le quitaba algo de humanidad. La poca que tenía.

El desgraciado que besaba su cuello y espalda, tocaba deliberadamente sus pechos y trasero, metía mano en su zona íntima. El que finalmente se llevó su virginidad al penetrarla, y la dejó a merced del destino corriéndose en su interior. Ella se desmayó poco antes de eso.

— _No tienes salida._

 **...**

Despertó a la mañana siguiente, cuando los rayos del sol agredieron su rostro al colarse por la ventana de una habitación que desconocía. Hasta ese instante, ella juraba que había muerto. O que se encontraba en su hogar; y que todo lo que había sucedido la noche anterior era obra de las jugarretas de su mente. Ojalá lo fuera.

Se sentó en la cama, desorientada, y arqueó levemente la ceja al notar un punzante dolor proveniente de su entrepierna. Levantó las delicadas sábanas que cubrían a su cuerpo desnudo, evidenciando la poca sangre que aún emanaba de ese lugar. Su estómago se retorció al recordar la noche anterior y la veracidad del inmundo acto que sufrió.

¿Por qué no la había asesinado?, ¿por qué estaba cautiva en esa habitación, en vez de estar tirada en la calle esperando a que la muerte se la llevara? No entendía qué estaba sucediendo, una vez más.

— Debo salir de aquí — sollozó por lo bajo, intentando levantarse de su lecho, atándose a su cuerpo desnudo la sábana que hace poco abrigaba su figura. En el momento en que se puso en pie, el dolor alojado en su zona inferior se volvió mil veces más potente. Sintió su cuerpo colapsar, y se desplomó en el suelo. Gruñó, hastiada de todo, y volvió a permitir que lágrimas de dolor e impotencia brotaran desde sus ojos libremente.

Prefería que la hubiera matado.

— Buenos días, señorita — así, como todo lo que ocurría en su vida, una persona apareció en la habitación que se le asignó de imprevisto. Era una niña que se notaba más joven que ella, de facciones delicadas pero mal cuidadas, cabello y ojos del color más oscuro que había visto jamás en su vida —, ¡Oh! ¿pero qué ha ocurrido?

Ésta se apresuró a dirigirse a la mesita auxiliar a un lado de su cama para dejar la bandeja repleta de comida que cargaba entre sus manos, e ir a ayudar a la de cabello turquesa. La tomó entre sus brazos y la ayudó a volver a su cama.

— Gracias — susurró Bulma, olvidando por completo la situación _real_ en la que se encontraba.

Ella era la sirvienta de la mansión de _ese_ tipejo. No podía confiar en ella.

— Espero no haber venido en un momento inadecuado — se disculpó la morena haciendo una reverencia —, pero mi Señor me ha ordenado que le trajera comida.

La mujer de ojos celestes la miró de reojo, buscando la mentira en el semblante pacífico que ella poseía. Era absolutamente inaceptable que alguien se mantuviera cerca de ese maldito sin ser obligado.

— Dime cómo salir — esa frase salió por sí sola de sus labios. La expresión desesperada y atemorizada (incluso, indefensa) de la peliturquesa llegó a asustar por un momento a su compañera.

Al instante, la adolescente desconocida torció la boca con un deje de tristeza.

— Lo lamento, señorita, pero es imposible salir de aquí. Mi Señor no permitiría que usted se fuera. Al menos, no con vida.

No le importaba, buscaría la forma de salir de ese lugar y alcanzar su tan preciada libertad. Jamás volvería a ver a sus padres y a ese hombre, quien ahora era dueño de todo lo que se refería a su persona. Se vengaría de alguna forma de todos los que le habían causado mal y dado la espalda.

Antes, ese tipo de reflexiones eran la única entretención que tenía en su encierro. Ahora, eran un plan a futuro. Una promesa consigo misma.

— Lo lamento mucho — entre todo su desvarío mental, no se percató de que la sirvienta aún seguía disculpándose por la situación en la que se encontraba —, pero, la vida en este lugar no es tan mala. El Señor Ouji no te castigará si no desobedeces, es simple — y sonrió, como si fuera absolutamente normal que un hombre azote a sus empleados por no seguir sus órdenes.

Aborrecía la sociedad en la que le tocó vivir. Un tiempo demasiado atrasado para su mente tan avanzada. Nadie nunca tomó en cuenta su talento en la construcción de tecnologías, o en los experimentos que realizaba a escondidas gracias a los libros que robaba a su padre cuando tenía la oportunidad de salir de su habitación. Ella, en libertad, quería hacer muchas cosas. Quería demostrar que las mujeres eran algo más que sólo un trofeo de exhibición y unas máquinas de parir. Y sabía que lograría todo lo que se propusiera cuando lograra escapar de ese infierno. Ya lo había hecho una vez, sería más astuta en la segunda.

Además, simplemente le repugnaba el pensar en la posibilidad de que ese maldito sólo la dejara vivir para convertirla en su esclava sexual. Le resultaba imposible volver a permitir que él la rompiera psicológicamente para aprovecharse de ella.

Ese desgraciado, _Ouji_ , como había dicho la menor. Recordaba ese apellido. Su padre. Su propio padre solía hablar de él. Un excelente estafador que de vez en cuando cumplía ciertos favores a su familia. Que los Brief, a su vez, le debían mucho dinero a ese hombre, y su padre no sabía cómo pagar. Ni toda la fortuna que su familia poseía serviría para pagar el favor que éste les hizo una vez.

Pero en estos tiempos, los favores no se pagaban sólo con dinero.

Y las esclavas sexuales eran el bien más caro que un distinguido oligárquico pudiera poseer.

Todo calzaba perfectamente.

Y todo era su culpa, por haber sido ilegítima, por jamás haber sido amada, por haber nacido mujer en una sociedad machista que aún no terminaba por descubrirse por completo.

Bulma Brief nunca se hubiera imaginado que este infierno por el que estaba pasando, era nada más que el principio de la historia.


End file.
